Giovane Vampiro col Cuore Infranto
by Honey Cullen
Summary: Edward è depresso:Bella ha baciato Jake.Il modo migliore che trova per superare il suo dolore è aprire un blog nel quale riversa tutte le sue angosce,esponendole a tutti..  Come reagirnno?  linguaggio occasionale, AR,H/C,possibili Lemon,UST,What if?


Disclaimer: la Saga di Twilight, la trama originale ed i suoi personaggi appartengono a S. Meyer. Il percorso alternativo che affronteranno in questa storia, è opera del mio sacco.

**Giovane Vampiro col Cuore Infranto cerca Spalla su cui Piangere Lacrime Asciutte  
**capitolo 1 - **Post n° 1: Lei mi ha tradito.**

**

* * *

**

No, NO.

Non. È. Possibile.

Devo sforzarmi duramente di accettare la realtà, ma mi sta uccidendo.

Ho bisogno di trovare una via di sfogo sana.

.

Sono già andato a caccia, ho sradicato fin troppi alberi lungo il cammino, ho provato a distrarmi suonando il mio pianoforte ma ne uscivano solo tetavo prribili e tristi lamenti e ser rompere i delicati tasti d'avorio.

.

Un diario.

.

I miei occhi cadono sulla pila di diari che ho collezionato durante l'ultimo secolo, riempiendoli di tutti i miei pensieri solitari, mentre cercavo di non pensare al resto dei membri della mia famiglia, intenti, come ogni notte, ad amarsi col proprio compagno.

.

In un decimo di secondo sono accanto alla pila di diari, sfiorandoli. Ne apro uno, due, cinque...

Sono tutti pieni.

.

È passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ho sentito il bisogno di occupare le ore, soprattutto notturne, scrivendo... due anni.

Due anni spesi a venerare la creatura più preziosa mai apparsa lungo il cammino della mia misera esistenza.

Ho bisogno di andare alla cartoleria a comprarne dei nuovi.

.

Ho già le chiavi della Volvo in mano, mentre l'altra sfiora la maniglia della porta, quando i miei occhi cadono sul mio laptop. Mi immobilizzo immediatamente.

.

Mmmh, il computer... Internet... Un blog.

.

Potrei tenere un diario virtuale, invece che cartaceo, oltre a decidere di metterlo online.

Si fottessero i Volturi. Se Aro ha qualche problema, che venisse a succhiarmi il...

.

_Grrrrr..._

Questa rabbia repressa mi sta portando ad avere un pessimo carattere. Ho proprio bisogno di sfogarla.

.

Sì: un diario virtuale, pubblico. Magari, per sbaglio, potrebbe leggerlo anche lei... o uno dei suoi amici... Chissà cosa potrebbero pensare... Mmmh, interessante...

Dubito che quel troglodita del _bastardo_ sappia usare un pc, quindi almeno questo di problema è escluso.

.

Chiudo la porta e, in un attimo, sono seduto sul mio _stupido_ letto matrimoniale dorato.

_Grrrr..._ Ancora ricordo quella volta che...

Adesso basta.

.

Rilascio i miei capelli dalla presa d'acciaio della mia mano e faccio una breve ricerca su Google; apro un blog su quella che appare essere una delle piattaforme più popolari.

.

Ancora meglio: lo avrebbero letto tutti.

Sì: ora la mia teatralità stava prendendo il sopravvento.

.

Non ci ho messo più di 10 secondi a scrivere parte di quello che mi ronza nella testa da giorni e, una volta fatto, mi sento parzialmente sollevato, ma la sensazione è velocemente sostituita da... ansia? Per la reazione di coloro che lo leggeranno.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Giovane Vampiro col Cuore Infranto cerca Spalla su cui Piangere Lacrime Asciutte.**

(bel titolo per il blog)

_Mi chiamo Edward Cullen,  
ho 105 anni  
e mi sono appena lasciato  
con la mia ragazza,  
perché lei ha baciato un licantropo._

(penso che come descrizione del profilo possa bastare)

**Lei mi ha tradito.**

**.  
**

Stavamo insieme da un paio d'anni, la storia... era abbastanza complicata, noi ci amavamo, o almeno così credevo.

Lei ha 18 anni, è... è umana, lo so, è una follia... ed il suo migliore amico è un lurido licantropo maledetto ed il cucciolo è anche più piccolo di lei.

Non so se è una questione fisica, io i miei 105 anni me li porto esageratamente bene, anche troppo, ho un aspetto che gli umani definiscono attraente, ma non sono esageratamente muscoloso ed enorme come lo è lui, che è anche particolarmente caldo, al contrario mio, che sono freddo come il ghiaccio.

So che a lei non è mai piaciuto il freddo, probabilmente è per questo: stare tra le braccia di un... "uomo" caldo dev'essere più invitante che stare tra le braccia di una statua di marmo.

Forse anche il fatto che io non ho potuto concederle molto a livello fisico, per paura di farle del male ma... cavolo: anche lui potrebbe ferirla!

Non riesco a capire cosa ci veda in lui.

Non ci siamo proprio _lasciati_ a dir la verità: io l'ho vista baciarsi con lui, abbiamo parlato e lei ha ammesso di amarlo, anche se meno di me, ma... quello che ho visto mi ha ferito troppo e mi ha fatto riconsiderare tutta la mia vita per l'ennesima volta.

Da quando mi sono innamorato di lei, tutta la mia vita è cambiata radicalmente, tutto quello in cui credevo, tutte le cose che per me erano importanti... Ora, vedere quella scena, prendere coscienza che la piccola e fragile donna che amo più della mia intera esistenza non mi ama abbastanza da evitare di tradirmi o da non avere posto per nessun altro nel suo cuore, mi ha scombussolato parecchio.

Mi sento molto più depresso ora di quando, l'anno scorso, l'ho lasciata.

Magari lei lo sta facendo per ripicca? Gli umani sono così volubili... Io, all'epoca, mi sentii costretto a farlo: cercavo solo di proteggerla dal mio pericoloso mondo, anche se ora capisco di aver sbagliato alla grande.

Non solo il separarci ci ha fatto soffrire inutilmente e quasi portato alla morte ma ha anche dato a quel cane bastardo la possibilità di affondare le sue zampe putride su lei.

Probabilmente ora io, allontanandomi da lei per quello che ha fatto, sto sbagliando di nuovo e lei potrebbe decidere di buttarsi definitivamente tra le sue braccia ma... lo ha già fatto ed io adesso non ce la faccio proprio ad affrontarla: fa troppo male.

Nessun umano potrebbe riuscire a sopravvivere al dolore che io sto provando in questo momento, neanche quel _cane_.

Non so davvero cosa fare.

.

_Postato da __**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ma che diamine ho fatto?

* * *

**A/N:  
Cosa ne dite? È la prima fic che pubblico con personaggi sovrannaturali, ovvero è la prima volta che non rendo tutti umani i personaggi della Saga di Twilight.  
Con gli eventi dovremmo stare alla fine di Eclipse, quando Bella bacia Jake prima della battaglia... diciamo che Edward, in questo caso, più che non perdonarla, non riesce ad accettarlo e cade in depressione.  
Voi cosa fareste se (in una realtà in cui non esistono SdTwiligh, True Blood, Vampire Diaries etc) nel sito dove voi avete il vostro blog ed interagite con gli altri bloggers, improvvisamente comparisse un nuovo blog con un post simile?  
Il povero Eddie ha aperto un blog ed ora teme la reazione dei lettori... ma la sta aspettando.  
Fatelo contento e rispondetegli con le le stesse domande che fareste se vi ritrovaste davanti un post simile.  
Edward vi risponderà nel capitolo/post successivo!  
Quando posterete i voistri bei commentucci gentili e senza insulti è_é potete mettere il vostro pensiero e/o, a parte, la domanda.  
**_**"...blablabla**_**  
**_**DOMANDA:**_**  
**_**blabla?"**_**  
Edward avrà comunque altri personaggi a cui rispondere, ma se voi interagirete con lui, risponderà a qualsiasi personaggio ed anche voi potrete entrare nella mia storia... :)  
Un bacio, Buone Feste e...  
Ricordatevi di partecipare al contest! Link nel mio profilo! **


End file.
